


easy breezy

by theacesofspades



Category: The Enemy Series - Charlie Higson
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, The End spoilers, Wakkie, probably takes place the same day akkie asks maxie about will, there ya go sis it's canon now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacesofspades/pseuds/theacesofspades
Summary: Bro, you got a girlfriend, bro?





	

It had been a long day, and Will was bored. Not for lack of things to do, though. There was plenty he could be doing, like drilling or making arrows or building barricades or _something_. But he didn’t really feel like it. So he was laying in the drilling field by the Natural History Museum, watching Paddy’s Children’s Brigade play at fighting and enjoying being bored.

He was just wondering if he should get off his ass and do something productive when an excuse came and sat down next to him.

“So.” Akkie wasn’t looking at him. He was fiddling with one of his spears, the pretty, deadly one he referred to as “Gay Bulge” and acting as nonchalant as he could. But Will had spent enough time around boys trying to pretend they were chill when they obviously were not chill at all (at least Kyle was always handy to deal with Ed’s constant stress, that was not a job Will wanted) to know that Akkie was indeed only acting at it.

Will was intrigued. He had heard a lot about Achilleus, that he was the best fighter in a group of extraordinary fighters (another thing he and Ed seemed to have in common), that he excelled at spears, and that he’d gotten his ear half torn off in a fight with another kid - which explained why it looked like shit.

The kid in question, as he understood it, was Just John, the leader of a group of squatters who had set up camp outside of Buckingham Palace. Having lived for the last year with the highly organized, highly skilled, and highly respectable group Jordan Hordern had built at the Tower of London, Will couldn’t see how the kids living at the palace hadn’t already swiftly dealt with the intruders. If half of what he’d heard about David King was true, though, he guessed it made sense that they hadn’t yet been able to.

To be perfectly honest, it was a little disheartening to hear that Akkie had fought another kid. Kids in this world were the only allies you could have, and fighting one was halfway to doing yourself in. But he’d talked to Brooke about it before she’d left with Ed and Kyle, and she said it had been intended as a fight to the death until Akkie won and kissed Just John instead.

So he’d heard a lot about Akkie. He hadn’t yet had the chance to get a good look at the boy before, though. He had cool, intricate patterns shaved into his hair that Will had never been close enough to really notice before. Will also noticed that they were about the same height. He wondered what someone this close to famous wanted with him.

“So?” Will asked when Akkie didn’t continue.

“Just wanted to let you know you’re gonna’ be in my unit. Not second-in-command or anything, that’ll be Jackson. No disrespecting your mad fighting skills, of course, just known her longer.”

Will nodded, “Cool.”

He’d already known this, of course. Jackson, the museum’s best fighter, had let him know he’d be fighting under her and Achilleus a few days ago. But Will was nothing if not observant, and he’d bet the last soda in the Tower that this wasn’t what Akkie had really come to talk to him about. No rush. He could wait him out.

Or maybe not.

It had probably only been a minute or two, but they felt like miniature eternities to Will. He’d built up a resistance to long waits playing war games with Jordan Hordern, but at least with those war games he had a general idea of what he was waiting for. Akkie really knew how to keep you in suspense. Finally, he couldn’t take it.

“Anything else?”

He didn’t think Akkie was going to continue at first. Maybe that really was all he had wanted to say and he was only checking to make sure Will knew where he would be fighting. He shifted and made like he was going to get up, when Akkie finally put down his spear. He stretched out on the ground, closing his eyes and draping an arm over his face. The picture of easy, apathetic chill. Will rolled his eyes.

“Nothing really, only I had a friend - no names ‘course - who was wondering. . . .”

“Who was wondering?”

“If you had a girlfriend?”

Will’s eyes widened. He hadn’t expected this, but he wasn’t unhappy. He’d be confused if Akkie weren’t the most transparent kid he’d met since the end of the world. As it was, he was pleasantly surprised.

He had been fairly sure Akkie was gay when Brooke had told him she’d heard Akkie had finished his fight with Just John by kissing him. Will had known a lot of people in his lifetime, but straight boys that pulled stunts like that were a species he’d yet to discover.

He was fairly sure now that this was the best Akkie could come up with to probe around and see if Will were gay, too. It was a little sad, but also understandable (they _were_ only kids) and endearing.

Will grinned and stretched, rolling his arms up and behind his back until his shoulders popped. Then he leaned back and soaked in the sun, closing his eyes and raising his face to the sky. The picture of easy, apathetic chill. “What’s it to ‘em?”

“Pff, like I know.”

They sat like that for a while, Will waiting for Akkie to keep going. But Akkie didn’t and Will was tempted to roll his eyes again. For such a tough boy, he sure was a wimp.

“So, who is this friend?”

“Uh, Maxie,” Akkie blurted, having already forgotten that he’d said he wouldn’t give up any names. Will hadn’t thought it possible, but he felt his grin widen.

“Maxie?” he hummed. “Isn’t she with that Blue kid? What’s it matter to her if I’ve got someone special waiting for me back home?”

Akkie puffed his cheeks out and blew a rush of air out through pursed lips. “Fuck if I know,” he said. “Girls, am I right? Maybe she’s getting’ tired, ready to move on. But man, you still haven’t answered the question.”

Will almost started laughing then and there, but he didn’t want to give himself away or scare off Akkie (and that thought really almost got him laughing - _him_? scare off _Achilleus_?).

“No, I guess I haven’t have I?” Will almost stopped there, considered making Akkie sit in expectant silence for a while, but then he thought better of it. He was trying to make a friend here, no need to complicate it. Besides, he had a better idea.

“How about this? An answer for an answer.”

Akkie grunted, considering. “Seems fair. Whatcha’ want an answer to?”

Will watched Akkie, who was still sprawled across the grass, his face hidden by his arm. “The same question Maxie wants answered. Do you have a girlfriend?”

Akkie reacted without thinking, which was what Will had been hoping for. He spluttered, then curled up laughing. He seemed to remember where he was quickly, though, and in the next moment he had sobered and sat up, calm as could be. “Me?” He snorted. “Nah, man, I’m a free bird. No lady can tie me down.”

 _I’ll bet_. Will grinned and stood up. Akkie put a hand out like he was going to stop him, but just as quickly his hand was back at his side. Cool as a cucumber, that one. “You?”

Will offered Akkie a hand and pulled him up so they were eye level. “Same as you.” He held on to Akkie’s hand for just a bit longer, then dropped it. He turned and walked off towards the group of kids working on making feathers. He really should be doing something productive. They had no idea when St. George’s army would get up and attack, if ever. But before he got too far away, he turned and looked back. Akkie was still standing there, hand out where Will had left it. “Hey, Akkie?”

Akkie busied himself with picking his spear off the ground. Taking his time. Like he couldn’t be bothered. “Yeah?” he said when he had straightened back up.

“Tell Maxie - if she is getting tired of Blue - she’s not my type. Those two seem inseparable, but in the event that they do break up. . . . Well, I’d be more liable to try to date Blue if he were free. You feel me?” And he winked.

And if Akkie blushed ( _picture of chill, indeed_ ), he could blame it on the sun and Will wouldn’t tell a soul.

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a bit shorter than I've been doing recently, but I'm just trying to get stuff written for this fandom, guys, there's like nothing here. In keeping with tradition, though, I've hardly edited it and read it back over only a few times, so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> This one was inspired by marcofelixed's post: 159412906088/do-you-think-that-maxie-ever-asked-will-if-he-had, who, as it turns out, is probably the reason my other enemy fic got as many hits as it did, so consider this one a thanks!
> 
> As always, reviews are the best thing in the world!


End file.
